lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Calculate Alex
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Calculate Alex * Episode Number: 09 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 6/02/2003 * English Air Date: 3/12/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Takeback * Next: Swindle Summary The episode begins with Duke Henry Knowles receives his son's broken sword. Claus and Lavie are trying to repair their damaged vanship when the Silvana heads to Horizon Cave, where The Cave Horizon Eight race is being held. Claus and Lavie enter the race as a team, as do Tatiana and Alister. They are surprised when Dio and Lucciola also join the race. Claus and Lavie start the race in last place due to difficulties getting their vanship started. Tatiana and Alister are supposed to be carrying out a mission rather than winning the race, but Tatiana begins behaving recklessly after having her ego pricked by Dio. While the vanships are racing, Alex Row attends a black market auction being held by Giancarlo. Duke Knowles sits next to Alex at the auction. Alex doesn't bid until Giancarlo introduces the final item, which he claims to be a key to unlocking Exile. Synopsis When Mullin offers to help Claus and Lavie repair their vanship, he is recruited to join the “Silvana” flight deck crew as a mechanic. Hearing from Sophia that the “Silvana” is en route to Horizon Cave, Claus and Lavie decide to take a rare opportunity to participate in its famous eight-hour endurance race. Participants are assigned vanships by lottery and must make them airworthy in time for the race. Tatiana, who also joins the race with Alister, objects to working with Claus and Lavie, but Alex ignores her protests. As the race is about to begin, Sophia briefs Tatiana and Alister on their true objective in the race. Dio introduces himself and Lucciola as a race challenger to Claus and Lavie, who do not welcome their presence. At the start of the race, Claus’s and Lavie’s vanship refuses to start, and they are forced to join several seconds late. Dio provokes Tatiana into a head-to-head race despite Alister’s attempts to remind her of their mission. As the black market auction begins, Duke Henry Knowles joins Alex and notices his disinterest towards the initial items up for bid. However, as the final item of the auction, an artifact believed to be a gateway to the legendary “Exile”, is introduced, Alex opens the bid with a surprising 10 million Claudia. In “Last Exile”, Claudia is an element used as both currency and a lift-generating fuel additive. It can also refer to engine units aboard aerial battleships, known as “Claudia units”. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Henry Knowles * Giancarlo Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Silvana * Vanships Trivia *In this episode, Alex Row brings several strategies into play, just as a chess player calculates his or her moves in anticipation of the opponent’s future move. *In chess, to caculate is to carefully plan a series of moves while considering possible responses. *A map of Horizon Cave is shown; visible place names on it are δευπη ωαλλεψ (death valley), σηιωα τεμπλε (shiva temple), ιταλια (italia), τοωερ οφ σετ (tower of set), οωερτακε ποιντ (overtake point), μοηαωε ποιντ(mohave point), and ρεδ ωαλλεψ (red valley). There is also one spot marked οφφλιμιταρεα (off limit area), and several names that are cut off by the edges of the screen. Category:Episodes